Navu
Uwaga: wziąłem się za remont, więc zawieszam kartkę "Do not disturb." (dla nieznających angielskiego: Nie przeszkadzać.) Proszę więc o nie edytowanie artykułu przez kilka godzin.Kani--Nui 20:36, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Biografia Matoran Navu jako Matoran krył się na Xii. Miał kiedyś bardzo niebezpieczny wypadek. Jeszcze, gdy był Matoraninem wszedł do pewnego laboratorium, w którym były różne mieszanki. Jedna z nich była nowym eksperymentem. Mieszanka Energetycznego Protodermis, Jadu Hordika i kwasu. W międzyczasie Kamienne Małpy przypadkiem spowodowały wstrząs. Specyfik stłuk się na Masce Navu. Wtedy nosił Kanohi Calix. Maska wtopiła się w ciało i odtąd jego ciało podświadomie robiło niesamowite uniki. Podczas dalszej drogi zaatakował go Kuma-Nui. Obronił go zupełnie nieznany Toa Kamienia, poświęcając swoje życie. W ostatnim tchnieniu stworzył Kamień Toa i dał go Navu, wraz ze swoim sztyletem. Tak Navu stał się Toa. Toa Navu jako Toa wchodził w skład Toa Discor. Oprócz niego byli w niej Daaca, Sentin, Krios, Magnar i Valion. Drużyna była pełna napięć i kłótni. Pewnego razu Toa walczyli z Rahi-Nui. Daaca zginęła w walce, co doprowadziło do rozpadu drużyny. Navu obwinił za to Toa Plazmy - Valiona, ich dowódcę. Wywiązała się między nimi walka. Valion w gniewie wyprowadził atak Plazmy, który stopił pancerz Navu. Toa Grawitacji omal wtedy nie zginął. Sentin i Magnar włączyli się wtedy do walki, Toa Dźwięku go obezwładnił, a Toa Magnetyzmu rozbroił. Krios zajął się rannym Navu. Po tej walce Toa rozeszli się. Łowca Po walce Navu z Valionem drużyna się rozpadła. Toa został łowcą nagród. Miał wiele zleceń, ale do najważniejszych należą dwa: zniszczenie Kryształowych Węży (to po tej misji ostrze Navu, zmieniło się w Obrońcę Matoran) i ochrona transportu broni z Xii na Daxię. Tak naprawde był to podstęp Mrocznych Łowców: Darkness, Airwatcher, Lariska, Gatherer i Ravager pod rozkazem Cienia, mieli szturmem zdobyć Daxię. Cień chciał, żeby Navu dołączył do Mrocznych Łowców. Ale Toa Grawitacji, zabił Darkness'a, a Grawitacją potraktował pozostałych. Po tej przygodzie dotarł na Południowy Kontynent. Tam odnaleźli go Po-Matoranie na Kikanalo, będący członkami SiłLądowych tamtejszej wioski Matoran. Zaprowadzili go do wioski. Toa Grawitacji poznał tam wielu przyjaciół, m. in. Ronakana. Wraz z nim wybrał się do dżungli. Tam stoczyli ciężką walkę z Moriorem - wojownikiem rasy Xenos. Ronakan został ciężko ranny, a Navu był zmuszony do ucieczki. Od Moriora uratował ich Enaroh - Kikanalo Ronakana. Drużyna Zmierzchu Po potyczce z Moriorem Turaga wioski stwierdzili jednogłośnie - Zakon Calignis został reaktywowany. Turaga utworzyli drużynę z najlepszych wojowników wioski. Florex, Vox, Suvil, Zathron, Kuni, Ronakan, Turaga Rinnu i Navu. Mieli oni zniszczyć Zakon Calignis. Po drodze do fortecy wroga zostali napadnięci przez Moriora. Gdy Turaga zaczął układać plan Navu wraz z Florexem rzucili się na Xenosa. Obaj potężnie go zranili. Po tej walce dołączyła do nich Toa Wody imieniem Tryto. Dzień później odnaleźli cel. Zakradli się do fortecy i bombą z opóźnionym zapalnikiem wysadzili rdzeń energetyczny. Część Xenos została wtedy zabita. Kilka dni później Navu chciał wrócić do domu. Florex próbował go zatrzymać, ale Navu nie zgodził się. Ich rozmowę przerwało nagłe pojawienie się Moriora. Navu stoczył z nim ostateczną walkę, w wyniku której Toa Grawitacji był krok od śmierci. Morior spróbował go zabić jego własnym mieczem - Obrońcą Matoran. Florex, zgodnie z wolą Navu, nie pomagał mu. Obrońca Matoran, mocą daną przez Arthakę, zniszczył Moriora, zostawiając po nim tylko jego Trynę. Navu zachował ją jako trofeum. Następnego dnia Toa Grawitacji wyruszył na Stelt. Zasnął w łódce i doznał wizji Magnusa - Wielkiej Istoty, która stworzyła Xenos. A on wyjawił mu tajemnicę pochodzenia Navu - stworzenia go przez Arthakę. Navu wybudził się z wizji, będąc już na Stelt. Czas Cieni Na Stelt zjawił się jeden z ocalałych Xenosów - Matros. Po krótkiej walce z Navu zginął, ale w ostatnim odruchu użył na Toa swojej Avsy. Navu zmienił się wtedy w Toa Cienia. Wrócił do wioski na Południowym Kontynencie i rozpoczął swój trening. Spotkał się ponownie z Florexem, który poznał go ze swoim przyjacielem - Khaarem. Toa Żelaza wytrenował go w używaniu Cienia. Potem Navu spotkał się z pozostałymi członkami Cechy i umiejętności Navu to bardzo skryty w sobie, ale dobry Toa. Zawsze przekłada bezpieczeństwo innych nad własne. Nie lubi walczyć na odległość. Nie przepada za miotaczami, preferuje raczej broń białą. Walkę wręcz ma we krwi. Ma zdolności przywódcze, ale woli działać sam. Jest bardzo dobrym taktykiem. Moc Grawitacji opanował do perfekcji i często jej używa. Navu z natury jest buntownikiem. Jest także przyjacielski i podczas różnych misji zdobył wielu przyjaciół m.in. Astara czy Shanta. Wciąż utrzymuje kontakt z Magnarem, mimo tego, że nie są to najbliżsi przyjaciele. Jest pamiętliwy i ma tendencję do zemst. Jak kiedyś o nim powiedział Arthaka "Navu wymykał się śmierci więcej razy, niż wszyscy jego bracia i siostry razem wzięci." Jedną z jego największych zalet jest to, że nie boi się śmierci. W każdym poważnym starciu walczy na 100% swoich możliwości. Styl walki Navu w walce wyznaje jedną zasadę - brak zasad. Nie stroni od używania nieczystych ciosów. Jest szybki, silny i inteligentny. Gdy wpadnie w furię, rzuca broń na ziemię i rusza na wroga niczym rozpędzony pociąg. W szale jest brutalny, lecz normalnie jest subtelny i woli ciche zabójstwo niż otwartą walkę, w której zresztą jest świetny. Po prostu: nie lubi tracić czasu. W szał wpada rzadko, z reguły gdy jest prowokowany przez przeciwnika. Jest dosyć opanowany i w trudnej sytuacji potrafi zachować zimną krew. Broń i wyposażenie Navu jako Matoran używał dwóch pistoletów i krótkiego miecza. Po zmianie w Toa początkowo używał sztyletu podarowanego mu przez Toa, który go obronił (patrz sekcja:Toa). Później jego przyjaciel wykuł mu miecz i sztylet. Przyjaciel ten zginął, a bronie Navu były dla niego czymś w rodzaju pamiątki. Obie bronie zostały nazwane od burzy, w której czasie zginął przyjaciel: sztylet Grom, a miecz Błysk. Później, będąc łowcą, sam stworzył Żądło - broń, którą polował. Tak naprawdę był to niewielki kolec, w którym można było zamontować fiolkę z jadem, kwasem lub trucizną. Stąd też jego nazwa. Potem Arthaka zmienił Błysk w Obrońcę Matoran. Autor Kani--Nui 15:29, lis 30, 2010 (UTC) Pojawienia *Saga Navu Trivia *Navu tak naprawdę początkowo miał być Matoraninem Roślinności. *Volitak Navu ma kształt Kiril. *Imie Navu pochodzi od Navusa Szydercy, postaci z serii Gormiti. Samej zmiany dokonał Akuumo. Informacje o M.O.C.-ku Navu jest zbudowany w stylu Inika. Sam set liczy pięć broni: Obrońcę Matoran, Błysk, Grom, Żądło i dla formy Cienia Topór Gniewu. Jego Kanohi pochodzi od Toa Norika (z formy Cienia od Turagi Dume). Ma świecące oczy Piraka. Navu w formie Cienia nie jest oddzielnym setem. Jest to przebudowany oryginalny Navu. Cała przemiana polega na zamianie Kanohi, zamienienie paru części z nóg, pancerza, Żądła (ze srebrnego na czarne) i doczepieniu skrzydeł. Potem wystarczy zamienić broń i po sprawie. Galeria 350 px|left 350 px|right 350 px|left